


caution: floor slippery when wet!

by spideynamu



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but also tired of peter's shit, but i still adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideynamu/pseuds/spideynamu
Summary: Peter sat there, staring at Ned like he'd lost his will to live, covered in blood, glaring at Ned's snickering.(bingo prompt: blood)





	caution: floor slippery when wet!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't what this was, but no regrets! maybe i just needed more peter and ned bantering idk.

Ned and Peter had been rebuilding the Lego Death Star in Peter’s room when the idea suddenly popped into his head.

“Ned, man you’d know what be cool—what if we made fake blood?” Peter exclaimed, nearly knocking the model over.

Both of them launched for the Death Star, unfortunately knocking both their heads while the model rolled off the bed, breaking into pieces.

Peter shrugged, looking at his best friend sheepishly.

Ned sent him a glare before answering, “Why would we make fake blood?”

“Why would we—why would we make fake blood, we’d make it for fun, duh,” he stated as if it was obvious, rolling his eyes at Ned.

And Ned couldn’t really say no to Peter’s idea, he actually had good reasons to support him this time.

One, it wasn’t dangerous compared to the other shenanigans he and Peter had thought of, and nothing would explode this time, or at least he hoped so.

Two, fake blood was fairly simple to make it and it was basically science too.

And three, Halloween was coming up so if anybody questioned them they could just say spooky season and bam, questions averted.

“Okay, sure man, but where are we gonna make fake blood?”

Peter opened his mouth and Ned quickly cut him off, shaking his head.

“My house is off limits," Ned started, both boys shuddering at the idea of Ned's mom yelling at them. 

”And May banned us from the kitchen after last week’s incident.” Ned finished, flopping against the bed.

“I’ll just ask Mr. Stark, he won’t mind,” Peter replied, pulling out his phone.

_mr. stark, can ned and i use your lab for our project? pls!!_

Man, sometimes he forgot that his friend could text Iron Man just like that.

Ten minutes later and Peter received an affirmative, looking up to Ned with a wide grin. Ned sent him a thumbs up before searching up what they’d need.  
__

“Ned, pass the food coloring,” Peter mumbled, carefully going over the website’s directions.

“Dude, I’m covered in chocolate syrup because of you, get it yourself,” he deadpanned before reluctantly grabbing the red food coloring anyway.

“You’re my best friend in the entire world, Nedward, did you know that be—” Peter shot him an offended look when a red stained towel hit his face, Ned’s laughter filling the air.

Peter stuck his tongue out at him, yanking the towel off, which did nothing to stop his guy in the chair’s laughter.

Ned looked at him carefully, who did Peter remind him of? Flashbacks to that one movie MJ made them watch last weekend and of course, that's who he looked like.

“Dude, dude, remember that one movie MJ made us watch,” Ned wheezed while Peter muttered something under his breath, “what was it, Carrie?”

“Yeah, and what about it?” Peter asked, returning to the fake blood and carefully putting in drops of red food coloring.

“If we got you a wig, man, maybe more blood, you’d look like her,” Ned giggled and Peter glared at him, which had the same scariness as a puppy glaring at him.

“You know what,” Peter snatched the large measuring cup from the table, a puddle of the red mixture splattering on the floor.

Ned quickly backed away, eyes widening when Peter’s shoe touched the liquid, and holy shit, it was only Peter of all people could do that. He watched as he slipped onto the ground, the cup spilling all over him.

Peter tried getting up again, reaching for the nearest table and Ned shook his head because his spider strength was gonna knock the table over.

Peter understood that too late, a look of defeat plastered on his face as he felt the two other cups of fake blood cover him.

“Hey, Pete, FRI said you were here with Ted—what the fuck?”

Ned couldn’t help it, he already watched his best friend fuck shit up and this was just the cherry on top. Tony Stark was freaking out and Peter looked like he belonged in The Shining. 

He burst out laughing, Mr. Stark sending him a glance that clearly said _are you okay?_ while Peter just stared at him.

“Fred, why are you laughing, my kid’s bleeding all over the lab,” Tony yelled, already rushing over to Peter.

He started fussing over Peter, trying to find the nonexistent injury that was making his kid bleed, completely ignoring his cries of _I’m fine, Mr. Stark!_

“Mr. Stark—Mr. Stark, he’s fine,” Ned laughed, “just have FRIDAY play the footage.”

“No, Mr. Stark, please don’t, I promise I’m fine—just don’t watch the footage…” Peter trailed off once he realized that Tony and Ned were already watching the footage.

Tony carefully watched what FRIDAY replayed to him, his lips twitching with amusement as he watched Peter slip on the blood. Ned was howling in the background, while Peter sat there pouting, still covered in blood.

“Kid, I thought you had your little Spidey Sense?” Tony asked, laughter glittering in his eyes.

Peter sighed, looking at Mr. Stark and Ned as they sat there, watching Peter knock the table over and over again.

“Fake blood isn’t exactly dangerous, Mr. Stark,” he paused, “besides, Spidey Sense isn’t the same thing as common sense, stop laughing!”

And as much as Peter regretted slipping over fake blood of all things, he didn’t regret how happy Mr. Stark and Ned looked. He smiled, not noticing the red haired woman entering the lab.

_“Boys?”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
